1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a laminated structure and, more particularly, pertains to a laminated container structure having expandable pockets formed therein suitable for the insertion of medallions or other suitable artifacts.
Commodities such as cereals, crackers, cookies, etc. are often merchandised in packaging media designed in one manner or another to promote the sale of the commodity. Recently, containers or packages have been developed which incorporate easily detachable or peelable coupons or decals as integral elements on the outer wall or ply of a laminated container structure, with such elements being readily adaptable for use as promotional items or premiums. Known merchandising plans include the formation of a peelable coupon, redeemable towards the purchase of the goods, on the outer container wall in a manner to facilitate removal thereof, and the inclusion on the outer container wall of a removable or peelable panel having imprinted thereon a heat-transferrable image which, after separation of the panel from the container structure, is adapted to be positioned in contact with a suitable transfer surface. The transferable image, commonly referred to as an "iron on" patch, is imparted to the transfer surface through the application of heat from a hot iron to form a decorative image or imprint thereon.
However, none of the above-mentioned promotional plans disclose or suggest incorporating, as a promotional feature on the outside of a laminated container, an integral component in the outer wall thereof which is expandable relative to the remaining structure to form a pocket suitable for the insertion therein of a medallion or other suitable collectible.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 836,873 for Laminated Container Structure Incorporating A Peelable Coupon, filed Sept. 26, 1977 discloses therein a laminated container structure in which a peelable coupon forms an integral portion of the outer container wall and is defined by a perforated tear outline. In a first embodiment, a release agent is coated below the coupon area to prevent adherence of the coupon to the adhesive fastening together the outer and inner walls of the container. In a second embodiment, the inner wall is formed of cylinderboard adhesively fastened to the outer wall with the perforate coupon tear outline extending through the outer wall, adhesive and outermost ply of the inner wall, so that peeling of the coupon will not remove the inner plies of the inner wall and not destroy the integrity of the container. However, neither of the embodiments disclosed therein is suitable for the construction of a laminated structure incorporating pockets which are expandable away from an inner wall to facilitate the insertion therein of a medallion or other suitable artifact.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 002,701 for Laminated Container Structure Incorporating A Peelable Panel Section Having A Heat Transferable Image, filed Jan. 10, 1979 discloses a laminated or multiple-ply container structure comprising an inner wall of a substantially rigid material and an outer wall of a thin, generally pliant material, such as a glossy finished paper, adhesively fastened thereto by a suitable adhesive or glue. A removable or peelable coupon-like panel is formed in the outer wall of the container as an integral component thereof, and is separable therefrom through the intermediary of a tear outline constituted of perforations extending through at least the outer ply or wall. The panel is adapted to be peeled off the container without adversely affecting the integrity of the container structure or necessitating the use of special cutting instruments or tools. The outer surface of the removable panel has a heat transferable image imprinted thereon which, after separation of the panel from the remaining structure, is adapted to be positioned in contact with a suitable transfer surface whereby, through the application of a hot iron, the transferable image which is also commonly referred to as an "iron-on" is imparted to the transfer surface to form a decorative image or imprint thereon. The laminated structure disclosed herein is also not suitable for the construction of a laminated structure incorporating expandable pockets of the type disclosed and claimed herein.